<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Завтрак у вольных каменщиков by Dva_Stula, fandom Metal Gear 2020 (fandom_Metal_Gear_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411749">Завтрак у вольных каменщиков</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dva_Stula/pseuds/Dva_Stula'>Dva_Stula</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metal_Gear_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Metal%20Gear%202020'>fandom Metal Gear 2020 (fandom_Metal_Gear_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Scar Fetish, Secret Societies, Snake Eater!Ocelot, The Patriots, неортодоксальные оральные ласки, сомнительные пасхалки</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dva_Stula/pseuds/Dva_Stula, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metal_Gear_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Metal%20Gear%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Начало семидесятых, Зеро устраивает вечеринку в своей резиденции в Портсмуте. Чувствуя, что их интересы расходятся, Оцелот приезжает попрощаться.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Big Boss/Ocelot (Metal Gear)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandom Metal Gear | Спецквест, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Завтрак у вольных каменщиков</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Если бы не свет на первом этаже и дюжина громоздких черных автомобилей на бетонной площадке под холмом, Оцелот бы решил, что дом заброшен. В четвертом часу утра резиденция выглядела особенно мрачно — Оцелот вышел за полмили и прошелся пешком, и все это время особняк рос у него над головой как громадная морская волна, старое потемневшее от дождей трехэтажное здание, напоминавшее карикатуру на диккенсовский сиротский приют.</p><p>И вот Оцелот стоял под домом. Первый этаж был практически скрыт за разросшимся садом, который лишь усугублял дух распада и угасания. Камни заросшей мощеной дорожки качались под давлением каблука, точно гнилые зубы в мягкой десне, а ветки розовых кустов цеплялись за брюки.</p><p>Оцелоту казалось странным, что Зеро, полагающий, что именно технологии откроют им дверь в прекрасное будущее, предпочел жить в таком месте. У Зеро вообще было множество причуд — тогда, в первую встречу, Зеро ошибочно казался Оцелоту типичным представителем своего поколения, пережившего две войны, и своей нации, цепляющейся за традиции. Привилегированность его социального класса, поделенная на образование, давали на выходе предсказуемый альтруизм, который Оцелот тоже находил довольно типичным. Такую прозрачность характера Оцелот считал пусть не привлекательной чертой, но крайне удобной. </p><p>Приятно было видеть человека насквозь. Надо ли говорить, что Оцелот ошибался?</p><p>Зеро принимал массу странных решений.</p><p>С первого этажа слышались звуки рояля. Оцелот поднялся по лестнице и уже хотел войти в дом, когда его окликнули по имени. В углу галереи, у дальней колонны, стояла Кларк.</p><p>— С возвращением! — воскликнула она с искренним дружелюбием. — Сколько тебя не было, три месяца?</p><p>— Четыре, — ответил Оцелот.</p><p>— Как там Сантьяго?</p><p>— Ужасно увлекательно, — сказал он, неприятно удивленный тем, что она знает о нем больше, чем он о ней. — Всегда мечтал иметь непосредственное отношение к стачкам работников бумажной промышленности.</p><p>— Обязательно попробуй японские десерты, — посоветовала Кларк, глотнув из бокала. — Только ради этого уже можно было лететь сюда через всю страну. Я так и не заснула в самолете. Много думала о ленте, которую видела накануне.</p><p>— К сожалению, в Чили неважно с американским кинопрокатом.</p><p>— Это был старый немецкий фильм, — охотно начала Кларк. — Фильм Роберта Вине двадцать девятого года про пианиста по фамилии Орлак, который теряет обе руки, и врач пришивает ему новые руки, руки недавно гильотинированного убийцы. И Орлаку начинает казаться, что эти руки имеют власть над ним, а мертвый преступник постепенно захватывает его разум. Поэтому, когда вокруг погибают люди, а на месте преступления находят его отпечатки, Орлак думает, что это его вина. В финале оказывается, что руки — это просто руки, а Орлак попал на крючок аферистов, и, обманув сам себя, стер границу между вымыслом и реальностью.</p><p>— Звучит как полная чушь, — холодно ответил Оцелот.</p><p>— Немецкие экспрессионисты боялись манипуляций с разумом. Не зря в фильмах двадцатых столько злодейских гипнотизеров, — весело сказала Кларк, допив до дна. — Кстати, Джон спрашивал, будешь ли ты.</p><p>Он хотел сказать ей еще что-нибудь резкое, но сразу забыл, когда она упомянула Джона. Они не виделись четыре бесконечных месяца.</p><p>Первые три недели Оцелот безропотно ждал Джона, который должен был присоединиться, безмятежно следя за тем, как в народе вскипает злость. Победа русских в Чили была мимолетна и обернулась сокрушительным провалом, пока Америка ждала с распростертыми объятиями, готовая протянуть свою длинную руку помощи разрушенной социалистами стране, и лучшие представители «чикагской школы» уже наводнили Чили, чтобы преподать Альенде незабываемый урок.</p><p>Это был вопрос года.</p><p>К середине второго месяца ничего не изменилось. Пока Зеро кормил его обещаниями, Оцелот ждал и злился. На себя, Джона и Зеро, который выслал его в провинцию, потому что после всего пережитого вместе считал, что на большее Оцелот не годен.</p><p>Неприятная догадка поразила его внезапно. Оцелот стоял в крохотной комнатке, сунув руку по самые костяшки в рот сенатору «Народного единства», и сражался с крепко засевшим в десне моляром. У Оцелота всегда были некоторые проблемы с зубами. Допрос шел третий час, сенатор не давал внятных ответов — он их и не знал, а Оцелот прекрасно понимал это, но для плодотворного сотрудничества сенатора следовало разогреть, чтобы тот дважды подумал перед тем как соврать, когда Оцелот приступит к реальному списку вопросов. Оцелот очень устал и хотел спать, и когда сенатор разревелся и шепеляво попросил уже пристрелить его, он вдруг задумался о том, что причина у ссылки обратная: Зеро прекрасно знал реальную цену Оцелота, и именно поэтому не торопился вернуть его назад.</p><p>Оцелот не был удивлен, когда при попытке самовольно покинуть Чили столкнулся с рядом проблем. К концу второго месяца Оцелота вызвали в посольство, где один из его старых знакомых за стаканом кальвадоса из глубокой личной симпатии сообщил ему, что про майора ГРУ Оцелота ходят пренеприятные слухи, которые непременно повлекут за собой разбирательство и возможную экстрадицию. Разбирательство действительно началось. Работа была парализована, Зеро предлагал любую посильную помощь, а отъезд снова откладывался. </p><p>С Зеро пора было кончать. Оцелот прибыл в Портсмут, рассчитывая в одночасье разрешить все свои проблемы, откупившись малой кровью. Желательно, не своей.</p><p>Путь отступления уже был готов — Оцелоту следовало всего лишь убедиться в своих подозрениях.</p><p>И попрощаться с Джоном.</p><p>После размытого дождями фасада и полузаброшенного сада внутри оказалось поразительно светло и просторно. Патриоты отмечали свои успехи не жалея денег, с бесстыдным и беззастенчивым размахом.</p><p>Оцелот не пил, но взял бокал у безучастного как автомат официанта и осмотрелся. Увиденное только подтверждало тягостные догадки — он не узнавал почти никого из приглашенных. В анфиладе комнат толпились десятки человек. Иногда попадался кто-то из администрации Никсона, политики, финансисты и меценаты, которых знал в лицо любой человек в стране, кого-то Оцелот помнил еще по тем временам, когда Зеро был главой крошечного подразделения ЦРУ. Но впервые за долгое время Оцелот оказался окружен по большей части незнакомцами, которым почему-то вынужден был доверять, хотя не знал даже их имен. Это вызывало навязчивое ощущение дискомфорта, похожее на зуд: как будто за сто двадцать бессмысленных чилийских дней Оцелота в Америке прошли годы. Вертикаль власти успела измениться навсегда, и он больше не занимал место на верхушке. Все было ровно так, как он предполагал.</p><p>У лестницы он заметил светлый затылок Евы. Насколько Оцелот не хотел с ней говорить, настолько боялся упускать из вида.</p><p>Он с удовольствием отметил, что Ева надела брючный костюм и застегнула белую рубашку до самого горла. Когда они забирали Еву из Ханоя, в ней едва ли набиралось девяносто фунтов, и теперь она медленно приходила в привычную форму. Сбритые волосы отрасли, но Ева все равно носила короткую стрижку под Джин Сиберг, и это шло ей, с неудовольствием подумал Оцелот. Но если на ногах у нее были закрытые ботинки на плоской подошве, то кисти рук Ева так и оставила голыми, будто ненароком пряча обезображенные кончики пальцев с чересчур короткими ногтями в карманах брюк. </p><p>— Адам, — сладко улыбнулась Ева. — Я уж думала, ты не вернешься. Чилийские социалисты не заездили тебя насмерть?</p><p>— Я вижу, вы с Зеро на короткой ноге, — ответил Оцелот, не глядя на нее.</p><p>— Ищешь Джона? — спросила она. — Я тоже. Потанцуем, раз уж мы вместе ждем?</p><p>— Я не танцую.</p><p>Она вытащила из кармана серебряный портсигар и щелчком, который наверняка причинял ей боль, извлекла из него сигарету. Оцелот прикурил ей, и Ева с наслаждением затянулась.</p><p>— Тебе стоит перестать ненавидеть меня, — посоветовала она. — Теперь это непозволительная роскошь. </p><p>— Ты мне не нравишься, но «ненавижу» — это слишком сильное слово.</p><p>— Не ври мне. Я прекрасно тебя понимаю. Ты ненавидишь меня, потому что спал с ним, и боишься, что теперь с ним сплю я.</p><p>Если бы не звуки рояля, то было бы слышно, как скрипнула кожа перчатки, когда Оцелот сжал ножку бокала.</p><p>— Какая глупость, — ответил он, все еще не глядя в ее сторону.</p><p>— Сейчас ты ждешь, что я подтвержу или опровергну свои слова, но я не хочу делать тебе такой подарок. Спроси у Джона сам, когда он придет.</p><p>Драгоценные мгновения, отведенные под едкий ответ, стремительно утекали, и от каждой секунды промедления улыбка на исхудавшем лице Евы становится все более торжествующей. Еще немного, и молчание Оцелота превратится в окончательную капитуляцию. Неожиданным образом его спасла Кларк.</p><p>— Ева, милая, — обеспокоено сказала Кларк, внезапно появившись у той за плечом. — Тебе стоит меньше курить.</p><p>Приторное, словно засахаренный тарантул, нежничание Кларк звучало странно и неуместно, особенно учитывая то, что они с Евой были одного возраста, и Ева тоже это чувствовала.</p><p>— Прости, мамочка, — раздраженно ответила она, бросила недокуренную сигарету Кларк в бокал и скрылась в толпе.</p><p>Только тогда Оцелот увидел Зеро. Он стоял у рояля и переговаривался с Сигинтом и еще парой человек. В нем произошла какая-то неуловимая перемена: другая манера говорить, посадка головы, разворот плеч. Оцелот узнавал симптомы — за новообретенной властью всегда приходит ощущение вседозволенности. Однажды утром ты просыпаешься с осознанием, что можешь позволить себе все, от государственного переворота до «торжественного ужина» в четыре часа утра, и никто не скажет тебе ни слова.</p><p>— Чудесный дом. Но как вы справляетесь тут в одиночестве? — сказала безымянная высокая женщина по правую руку Зеро.</p><p>— О, я не справляюсь, — улыбнулся он. — Сижу тут один как мисс Хэвишем. У меня даже была своя Эстелла, но все хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается.</p><p>— И вы воспитывали ее в ненависти ко всему мужскому роду, чтобы она потом отомстила за вашу поруганную честь? — мрачно спросил Сигинт, глядя в свой стакан.</p><p>— Это опционально — кому именно она будет мстить, — сказал Зеро. — О! Майор Оцелот? Судя по вашему красному носу, вам повезло с погодой в командировке. Знакомьтесь, это майор Оцелот. На него вообще нельзя полагаться, он не знает ни привязанности, ни идеологии, — захохотал он. — Что очень полезно в нашем деле. Майор Оцелот понимает только язык силы. Правда, Джон?</p><p>Оцелот поборол желание сразу же обернуться. </p><p>Высокая женщина вытянула и без того длинную шею. Взгляды всех присутствующих синхронно устремились ему за спину. Они вздернули подбородки, а их рты поплыли в почти блаженных улыбках.</p><p>Джон обладал уникальным свойством: всю жизнь он учился быть невидимым и преуспевал в этом деле, но одновременно, сам того не желая, мог занимать собой такое значительное пространство, что все прочее отступало на задний план. </p><p>Как будто с каждым появлением Джона всех становилось чуть меньше. Всех, включая самого Оцелота с его бледными бровями и ранней сединой в светлых волосах в неполные тридцать, Оцелота, который мог раствориться в имитациях, смене языков, артикуляций и интонаций, временами забывая, кем он был с самого начала, пока в Джоне было что-то неоспоримо незыблемое, точно в примыкающей к небу водной глади.</p><p>Оцелот столько раз репетировал их встречу. В своем воображении он ненароком обводил Джона взглядом от галстука до носков ботинок, отпускал пару остроумных и слегка высокомерных ремарок или же вовсе игнорировал его. В реальности Оцелоту в лицо тут же ударила волна жара. Неожиданно он не смог заставить себя посмотреть Джону в глаза и опустил голову быстрее, чем успел опомниться. </p><p>— Долго же тебя не было. Я рад, что ты вернулся, — сказал Джон с той неподдельной искренностью, на которую был способен только он, и протянул руку.</p><p>Парадная форма так шла ему, что это бесило.</p><p>Оцелот сжал его кисть сильнее, чем планировал, и тут же пожалел, что не снял перчатку. Даже сквозь дубленую кожу он чувствовал, какая горячая у Джона ладонь.</p><p>Джон мог сломать ему пальцы, если бы захотел, и Оцелот бы не сумел противостоять ему.</p><p>Пауза затянулась, превратив формальность в неловкость. Оцелот выдернул руку.</p><p>— Я отлично провел время, — бесстрастно сказал Оцелот, обращаясь к Зеро. — Приятно следить за крушением надежд целой нации. Премного благодарен вам за такую возможность. Должно быть, я избежал сотен часов скучной бюрократии и офисных брифингов, которыми вы занимались в мое отсутствие.</p><p>Сигинт ухмыльнулся в стакан.</p><p>— Расслабьтесь и выпейте, майор. Сегодня мы празднуем. </p><p>— Что же мы празднуем? </p><p>— Грядущее, — ответил Зеро. — Конец войны.</p><p>И тут же вновь отвернулся к незнакомой высокой женщине, не оставив Оцелоту времени на вопрос.</p><p>— А я скучаю по войне, — вдруг тихо сказал Джон, наклонившись к Оцелоту. Он звучал так, будто продолжал разговор, оборвавшийся три минуты назад. Его горячее дыхание оседало на виске. — Я жду того дня, когда война кончится, но все равно скучаю по армии. В армии вы умрете друг за друга, даже если вы друг другу не нравитесь. А кто умрет за тебя в обычной жизни, и за кого умрешь ты сам? Разве что… — произнес он и вдруг замолчал.</p><p>Твоя мать, мысленно закончил Оцелот, и быстро закусил щеку изнутри.</p><p>— Война с позиции солдата доводит все до абсолюта, — произнес он. — А я не люблю абсолюты и не верю в их объективное существование. </p><p>Их взгляды встретились. Оцелот едва заметно кивнул в сторону лестницы. Джон медленно прикрыл веки, соглашаясь, но когда Оцелот отступил назад, Зеро вдруг поднял руку с бокалом.</p><p>— Друзья мои! Я бы хотел произнести тост, — воскликнул он. По залу пробежал стремительный шепоток, и все тут же стихло. — Вернее, монолог, но не держите на меня зла, вечер только начинается. Я хочу поговорить с вами о существовании такого явления как экосистема. Суть экосистемы в том, что она саморегулируется без стороннего вмешательства, потому что в природу изначально заложено понятие равновесия. На месте сожженного леса вырастает новый точно такой же лес. Мы многое заняли у природы. Глядя на птиц, мы поднялись в воздух. Мы «украли» гидролокаторы у китов и дельфинов. Но не усвоили самое важное. Пока человечество считает высшим благом рост, в природе благо — это равновесие. Благо — это система, которая по своей сути тяготеет к балансу. Она исключает борьбу за власть и становится выше иерархий, политики и частных интересов. Я думаю, именно это хотела сказать Джой, глядя на Землю сверху. И я с радостью говорю вам, что не за горами тот день, когда каждый из нас сможет ощутить себя частью такой системы. Я хочу выпить за наше будущее!</p><p>Зеро поднял бокал, и вслед за ним единым движением в воздух взлетел лес рук. Оцелот сделал вид, что отпил, озираясь по сторонам. В глазах Зеро мерцали новые горизонты, о которых Оцелот не имел ни малейшего представления.</p><p>Его воля, думал Оцелот. Однако, с точки зрения Зеро было дико полагать, что он сумеет сместить Оцелота вниз и при этом удержать его. Отсутствие личных интересов не оставляет пространства для манипуляции. </p><p>Осталось только попрощаться с Джоном.</p><p>На втором этаже он остановился. По правую и левую руку виднелся плохо освещенный коридор с множеством дверей и тусклыми лампами под зеленоватыми плафонами на стенах. В ушах так громко стучала кровь, что звуки рояля и эхо голосов слились в мерный гул, напоминающий гудение улья.</p><p>Оцелот сделал пару кругов по коридору. Время текло преступно медленно, а Джон все не появлялся. Оцелот испугался, что Джон не придет, и тут же разозлился сам на себя: с чего он вообще решил, что задолжал Джону какое-то объяснение? Они давно были в расчете, и их временное и тесное сотрудничество ничего не меняло.</p><p>Ровно наоборот — его смешило то, с какой страстью они все смотрели Джону в рот. Оцелот никогда не идеализировал Джона. Хотя бы потому, что Джону достался самый опасный из пороков: он имел пагубную привычку вечно во что-то чистосердечно верить. </p><p>Нет, медлить больше не стоило. Оцелот развернулся на каблуках и нос к носу столкнулся с Джоном.</p><p>— Ева говорила, что тебя не стоит ждать обратно, но я знал, что ты вернешься.</p><p>Оцелот открыл рот, чтобы сказать все, что вертелось на кончике языка. </p><p>Джон улыбался. От него пахло бурбоном. Он ничуть не изменился с их первой совместной патриотской миссии. Они должны были проникнуть на авиабазу в Гренландии. Джон стоял во главе небольшого отряда, чуть позже заложившего фундамент первого поколения Фоксхаунда, и спустя два часа после начала развертывания вдруг понял, что просчитался по всем фронтам.</p><p>— Скажем, что я виноват, — сказал тогда Оцелот по их личной частоте. — Твои люди не должны в тебе сомневаться.</p><p>— Нет, — ответил Джон. — Я никогда не буду врать собственным людям. Это моя вина и только моя.</p><p>Это так глупо, подумал Оцелот, отключаясь, и в груди у него вдруг защемило каким-то новым и непривычным образом. Он даже не знал, что так умеет, но еще страннее стало через тридцать минут, когда Джон без запинки сообщил их отряду, что в лучшем случае они все погибнут к вечеру, а в худшем пойдут под суд за госизмену, и, вопреки всем ожиданиям Оцелота, каждый из них, казалось, был только рад умереть вместе с ним и за него.</p><p>Это так глупо, думал Оцелот, спустя сутки глядя на профиль Джона уже в Лэнгли, когда Зеро хвалил их за быстрое реагирование в критической ситуации. </p><p>Ужасно глупо, подумал он, вытащил сигару из его рта, раздавил ее каблуком сапога и поцеловал Джона в губы, собрав длинные волосы в кулаке. Джон удивленно приоткрыл рот, и на какое-то краткое мгновение сердце ухнуло вниз. Оцелот хотел отстраниться, но тут Джон поднял его на руки, схватив под бедрами, и толкнул к стене так сильно и резко, что когда в затылке разлилась боль, Оцелот не сразу понял, что разбил головой плафон. </p><p>— Ничего, — зашептал Оцелот в поцелуй. — Это ничего.</p><p>Кровь, щекоча шею, потекла ему за шиворот. Он стиснул коленями талию Джона и вцепился в парадный пиджак до треска ткани. Джон разорвал поцелуй и посмотрел на него снизу вверх. Он медленно протянул руку и дотронулся до волос Оцелота.</p><p>— У тебя стекло в голове, — тихо сказал он. </p><p>— Неважно, — произнес Оцелот. — Важно то, что мы стоим в коридоре, и сюда может подняться кто угодно. Или тебя это не смущает?</p><p>Вместо ответа Джон, прижав Оцелота к себе, сделал пару шагов вправо и толкнул первую попавшуюся дверь. Внутри оказалось темно и тесно — Оцелот не успел ничего рассмотреть, но почувствовал, как задрожал фарфор, жалобно звеня, когда он со всего размаху врезался спиной во что-то, напоминающее буфет.</p><p>Джон продолжал целовать его, прижавшись всем телом так, чтобы у Оцелота не было возможности сползти. Джон задрал его подбородок, открывая шею, дернул воротничок рубашки, прижался губами к ключице, предплечье сильно и резко надавило Оцелоту на горло. Оцелот задохнулся, в ушах зазвенело, пахло свежим потом и почему-то металлом, и он только сильнее сжал Джона бедрами, прижимаясь вставшим членом к его животу.</p><p>— Быстрее, — еле слышно произнес Оцелот.</p><p>Времени нет, думал он.</p><p>Охватившее его чувство восторга заменяло собой любую прелюдию — Оцелоту было совершенно все равно, что делает с его телом Джон, пока он так близко. Он послушно облизал подставленные ему пальцы и закинул одну ногу Джону на плечо, случайно зацепившись шпорой за его пиджак, попытался расслабиться, чтобы минимизировать боль, но на деле это не имело значения. Вставив, Джон прижал Оцелота к себе так сильно, что чуть не треснули ребра, и Оцелоту еле подавил вскрик.</p><p>Ему хотелось содрать с себя всю одежду, чтобы соприкасаться с Джоном всем телом — чувствовать грудь Джона своей грудью, ребра Джона внутренней стороной своих бедер, но на это не было времени. Зубами Оцелот быстро стянул перчатку, коснулся шеи, повел ладонь вниз, Джон застонал застонал ему в рот, что-то мелькнуло под пальцами, и снова, и снова, и снова, пока рука Оцелота шла от ключиц к животу, знакомый шрам, зашитый еще свежими швами, проходил по всему его торсу и с секундной отсрочкой Оцелота захлестнула ярость. Ему захотелось порвать эти швы, чтобы кровь хлынула ему на рубашку, захотелось протолкнуть пальцы в зарастающий длинный змеистый порез, чтобы Джон закричал.</p><p>Глаза вдруг наполнились влагой, и Оцелот изо всех сил зажмурился, чтобы не текло по щекам. За его спиной в буфете что-то ритмично звякало, возбуждение схлынуло, и каждый толчок Джона причинял острую боль. Наверное, больно было и раньше, Оцелот просто не замечал этого. Но теперь все вокруг стало мучительно реальным, развалилось, распалось из единого порыва на бессмысленные детали: мокрый лоб Джона, уткнувшийся Оцелоту в шею, его член, его пальцы, его чертов шрам, вырезанный на груди символ преданности мертвой женщине, с которой больше никто не сможет соревноваться, никогда не сможет догнать.</p><p>— Посмотри на меня.</p><p>Джон остановился.</p><p>— Что-то не так? — севшим голосом спросил он.</p><p>— Посмотри на меня, — повторил Оцелот.</p><p>В этом не было смысла: Оцелот все равно ничего не видел. Он погладил Джона по щеке, ощупал скулу, дотронулся до повязки. Пустота под ней, такая ощутимая и однозначная, успокаивала. Оцелот сдвинул повязку в сторону, провел большим пальцем по бесполезному веку так, как мог бы провести по губам перед поцелуем. Клейкие и жесткие ресницы щекотали кожу. Он думал, что Джон уберет его руку, но Джон только едва заметно вздрогнул.</p><p>Крепко удерживая лицо Джона в ладонях, Оцелот коснулся века губами.</p><p>Тогда, почти восемь лет назад, Оцелот ошибся — он все еще помнил свой секундный ужас, фальшивый вопль Евы, крик Джона и кровь на его щеке. </p><p>Теперь он думал, что ошибки лучше никогда не совершал.</p><p>Оцелот наклонил голову набок, накрыл пустую глазницу языком и облизал. Задел веко кончиком языка, а потом протолкнул внутрь, со всей силы сжимая поясницу Джона ногами. За спиной, кажется, что-то таки разбилось. Оцелот влажно целовал то место, где когда-то был правый глаз: он тоже всегда будет присутствовать в жизни Джона. Даже если они разойдутся и никогда больше не увидят друг друга, пустота, оставленная Оцелотом и урезавшая мир Джона наполовину, навсегда останется с ним.</p><p>Оцелоту хватило пары движений рукой, чтобы кончить. </p><p>Он бессильно уронил голову Джону на плечо, обвив его шею руками. Еще с минуту Джон вколачивал Оцелота в злосчастный буфет под ритмичный звон посуды, а потом кончил без единого звука. Он резко вцепился короткими ногтями в бедро Оцелота, содрогнулся всем телом и сразу же замер.</p><p>Не выпуская друг друга, они медленно сползли на пол. Оцелот почувствовал, как трескается на коже засохшая кровяная корка — шея сзади зудела, но был слишком изможден даже для того, чтобы слезть с колен Джона и натянуть штаны. </p><p>Он знал, что этот момент не сможет длиться вечно, но ему хотелось потянуть еще немного, запомнить его на будущее во всех мелочах.</p><p>Было так тихо: даже вечеринка Зеро как будто смолкла. Вдруг Джон мягко усмехнулся ему на ухо.</p><p>— Если ты сейчас пошутишь про Чили, я тебя ударю, — сообщил Оцелот, подняв голову.</p><p>— Попробуй, — ответил Джон и, запустив руки Оцелоту под рубашку, медленно провел ладонями по его ребрам. — Если, конечно, ты посвящал все свои чилийские будни тяжелым тренировкам…</p><p>— Ты считаешь, что это смешно? — быстро прошептал Оцелот. Сонливость как рукой сняло. —  Очевидно, он нарочно выслал меня на четыре гребаных месяца, чтобы я не мешал ему лепить из тебя черти что. </p><p>— Успокойся, Адамска. Ты теперь среди своих. Прекрати мыслить как шпион.</p><p>— Прекрати мыслить как солдат. Ты слепо делаешь все, что он тебе говорит, и даже не думаешь, к чему это приведёт в перспективе. </p><p>Оцелот не видел его лица в темноте, но знал, что Джон улыбается.</p><p>Он пришел попрощаться, и ему нет никакого дела до того, что будет с Джоном, когда он уйдет.</p><p>— Послушай, — сказал Оцелот. — Ты не можешь отрицать того, что ни один из нас больше не видит общей картины, потому что Зеро не хочет, чтобы мы ее видели. Ты знал, что он выделил Кларк отдельное подразделение для ее исследований, вложив в него уйму денег?</p><p>— Не вижу в этом ничего странного, — ответил Джон, очерчивая пальцами его позвоночник. —  Она ученая, что еще она должна делать?</p><p>Он пришел попрощаться. В конце концов, секс не так уж и хорош.</p><p>Сначала Оцелот много думал о сексе: фантазии принимали все новые формы, и в один незаметный момент вдруг упростились до того, что ночами Оцелот представлял себе тепло тела  Джона и его руку у себя на груди, хотя они всего дважды засыпали рядом, никогда не касаясь друг друга во сне и ни разу не просыпались вместе. </p><p>И тогда Оцелот сказал:</p><p>— Мы ушли так далеко, потому что я хотел поговорить, и я думаю, что у нас мало времени. Нам обоим нужно уйти. Пока еще есть возможность, нам нужно уйти. И я знаю, как это сделать. Конечно, у всего есть своя цена, и мне придется что-то продать…</p><p>— Кого-то продать? — бесстрастно спросил Джон.</p><p>— Что-то, кого-то, себя. Это неважно, ты можешь об этом не думать. Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты согласился, а дело за мной. </p><p>Оцелот ждал, что Джон будет спорить, но он просто сказал:</p><p>— Нет. </p><p>Внутри что-то болезненно оборвалось. </p><p>— С тобой или без тебя, Снейк, я ухожу. Завтра меня здесь не будет. Я пришел попрощаться.</p><p>— Нет, — повторил Джон. Он выбрался из-под Оцелота, встал на ноги, зазвенел пряжкой ремня в темноте. — Никто никуда не уйдет. Тебя не было четыре месяца, ты нужен мне здесь. Тебя ест паранойя, потому что ты привык играть только за себя и считаешь, что все остальные делают точно так же. </p><p>Он не злился, ничего не доказывал, и Оцелот вдруг отчетливо понял — Джон считает, что завтра он никуда не уйдет просто потому, что Джон так сказал. </p><p>Оцелот думал расхохотаться ему в лицо, но осознание вдруг сдавило его, он не успел осмыслить его, но уже непоправимо почувствовал. Оцелот хотел сопротивляться ему, попытаться загнать обратно и забыть, словно ничего не случилось, но только сильнее ощутил свою смехотворную беспомощность перед фактом: завтра он никуда не уйдет, ведь Джон так сказал.</p><p>Тяжелая ладонь вдруг легла ему на затылок.</p><p>— Ты так не доверяешь Зеро, но кто будет прикрывать мою спину, если ты уйдешь? — снова усмехнулся Джон, потрепав его по волосам в почти отеческом жесте.</p><p>Он вышел в коридор. Свет упал на правую сторону его лица, осветив пустую глазницу. Скула и веко все еще блестели от слюны. Джон даже не вытер ее: просто опустил повязку на глаз.</p><p>— Я буду внизу. Если ты захочешь сказать мне что-нибудь еще — я весь твой.</p><p>Он уже взялся за ручку, чтобы закрыть за собой дверь, но остановился.</p><p>— Попробуй японские десерты, я в жизни такого не ел, — добавил Джон.</p><p>И исчез.</p><p>Когда он ушел, Оцелот не сразу нашел в себе силы одеться и так и остался сидеть в темноте у буфета, прижав пальцы к вискам. Он пытался обдумать свое новое положение и внести изменения в старую стратегию, чтобы она подошла изменившейся ситуации, но ничего не сходилось. Оцелот всегда думал, что способность быстро адаптироваться исключает растерянность. Это простая цепочка — растерявшись, ты медлишь, и вот ты не успел оглянуться, как навсегда застрял во вчерашнем дне. Главным талантом Оцелота стала быстрая реакция на новые условия, но сейчас он был так растерян, что не знал, как посмотрит им всем в глаза, когда спустится вниз. </p><p>Ладно, размышлял он, это просто очередная перемена в плане. Еще пара месяцев с Патриотами, с Джоном, не сделает погоды, а уйти он успеет всегда. Он множество раз работал с психопатами, чьи интересы противоречили его собственным, и от еще одного раза хуже не будет.</p><p>Вместо того, чтобы пойти направо к главной лестнице, Оцелот свернул налево. Вернуться в холл спустя пару минут после Джона означало публично признаться в сговоре или интрижке, а еще отчего-то ему хотелось побыть одному.</p><p>Коридор еще раз повернул, и, миновав череду одинаковых плафонов, Оцелот дошел до конца — последняя дверь вела в помещение с крытой террасой. Там было сыро — очевидно, Зеро не пользовался этой частью дома. Как будто из какого-то параллельного мира глухо слышался далекий рояль и неровный гул голосов с частыми раскатами смеха. Укутанная в белые саваны мебель — на зиму или навсегда — почему-то внушала Оцелоту необходимое чувство спокойствия. </p><p>Вдруг на три часа щелкнула зажигалка. Оцелот был не один. В дальнем углу, в кресле, прямо на чехле, сидел какой-то человек.</p><p>— С добрым утром, — сказал он и затянулся. — У вас кровь вот тут, на рубашке. Возьмите.</p><p>И протянул платок.</p><p>Кровь на воротнике уже свернулась, засохла и въелась в белую ткань, но Оцелот все равно сказал:</p><p>— Спасибо, — и подошел.</p><p>Издалека Оцелот бы не разглядел, но вблизи стало понятно, что человек почему-то носил балаклаву, которую сейчас закатал до носа, чтобы иметь возможность курить. В полутьме Оцелоту казалось, что вся нижняя часть его лица испещрена шрамами и буграми как свежевскопанная земля. Он носил сюртук и высокие сапоги, в которые заправлял брюки. </p><p>И снова Оцелот не знал его. Зеро не спешил представлять своих близких друзей друг другу, видимо, опасаясь, что они начнут дружить против него.</p><p>У ног человека стояла полупустая бутылка коньяка, и он отхлебывал прямо из горла.</p><p>— Вы слышали, что сказал мистер О? — сказал он с легким акцентом.</p><p>— Про систему, которая стоит выше политики и жалких национальных интересов? </p><p>— И что вы думаете?</p><p>— Звучит как абстрактная утопия.</p><p>— А я считаю, что его позиция очень удобна. Поддержание стабильности во благо баланса системы подразумевает, что те, кто уже у власти, будут у власти всегда, — сказал человек, отпив из бутылки. </p><p>— Если вас это не прельщает, то что же вы тогда тут забыли?</p><p>— А вы?</p><p>— Пришел попрощаться, — ответил Оцелот.</p><p>Человек посмотрел на него снизу вверх. Его тонкие губы казались серыми даже в свете восходящего солнца.</p><p>— Знаете, что я тут забыл? Всю мою юность у меня не было выбора, — хрипло сказал он. — Я никогда не желал этого, но так уж повелось, что мою судьбу определяли другие люди. Тогда я часто думал — нет ничего хуже этого. На самом деле есть. Страшно терять свою свободу, но еще страшнее добровольно отдать ее кому-то еще.</p><p>Оцелот криво улыбнулся.</p><p>— Да вы философ, — произнес он.</p><p>Не хватало еще выслушивать пьяные исповеди цепных псов Зеро.</p><p>Пробравшись сквозь череду полупустых комнат и коридоров, в которых пыльные ковры съедали звуки шагов, Оцелот вновь очутился в главном зале и остановился на верхней ступени лестницы, глядя вниз. </p><p>— Конечно, наша работа не закончена. Она даже толком не началась. Но я верю в Биг Босса, — голос Зеро, торжественный и полный надежд, гулко разносился под высоким потолком. — Я верю в перемены. Вместе мы пройдем не через один кризис. Мы боимся его, и одновременно уповаем, ведь кризис лечит. Когда такой кризис возникает, судьба человечества зависит от идей, которые витают в воздухе. И в этом заключается наша главная функция: создавать альтернативы существующей реальности и сохранять в этих идеях жизнь, пока политически невозможное не станет политически неизбежным.</p><p>Люди снова захлопали, кто-то закричал. Они улыбались и праздновали, точно действительно верили в то, что сегодняшний день станет началом новой прекрасной эпохи. Зеро придерживал Джона за плечо, а Джон улыбался этой своей дикой и честной улыбкой каждому в зале, пока глаза Патриотов, полные любви и благодати, были обращены к нему одному.</p><p>Оцелот не мог оставить его с ними наедине.</p><p>Всего пара месяцев. Он даст себе эту пару месяцев.</p><p>Пара месяцев ничего не изменит.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>